young blood
by LovelySpiral
Summary: We won't stop to surrender. NaruSasu.


_a moment. _

There he is again, the strange black-haired boy. Of course, Naruto reflects, black hair is very common, but do all black-haired boys have blue streaks in the sunlight? And whose hair looks like a chicken ass?

"Hey, Chicken Ass!" the words slip from his mouth.

The boy automatically turns - how many times has he been called that? He's clutching his textbooks to his chest, almost like they're his safety blanket. Naruto notes with delight that the boy must be in his year.

"What," Chicken Ass hisses, "do you want, _moron_?"

Nickname for a nickname, that was fair. Naruto could do fair.

"Honestly?" Naruto grins. "I want a kiss. But I'll settle for your name."

The boy's cheeks turn bright red and he whips back around and runs.

Naruto watches him go, and the boy stops and looks back. Their eyes meet, and there's a moment where his stomach turns into a acrobat and flips into his mouth. He almost wants to apologize for calling the beautiful boy Chicken Ass.

"My name is Sasuke."

* * *

_a love._

"I love you." Naruto murmurs into the blue-black mop of Sasuke's hair.

"Mm. I know." Sasuke smirks up at him.

"Sasuke! Say you love me too!"

"No."

* * *

_a dream. _

"You really think we'll grow old together?" Sasuke's wearing a poker face and his favorite black hoodie.

"Don't run, S'uke," Naruto sighs. He's too tired to keep smiling.

"Wasn't going to. I'd like to grow old with you." Sasuke says, looking down at his feet, face red.

Naruto's grin has the stars writhing in envy.

* * *

_a laugh._

"Make him laugh," Sakura says. "It's been so long since he has..." She used to be friends with the kid, apparently.

"I'll try." Naruto saunters over to Sasuke and flashes a smile. "Hey, beautiful."

Sasuke gives him an incredulous glare. "What do you want?"

"A chance."

Sasuke laughs then, but it's cruel and condescending and makes Naruto's stomach twist.

"Get lost," Sasuke says, but Naruto keeps smiling.

"Your loss," Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand. "But don't think I'll give up so easily."

* * *

_a kiss._

Their first kiss had been a complete accident.

Sick of Naruto's "lovesick rambling," Kiba Inuzuka, best friend extraordinaire, had taken the initiative and pushed Naruto right into Sasuke's lap.

Time had slowed, faces had blurred, and all Naruto could see was black - his eyes were closed - and all he felt was cold, cold lips.

Sasuke's eyes had widened to a comical size, and the two of them had blushed and pushed each other aside and gagged and pretended to hate it.

Fireworks were going off in Naruto's stomach, and he and Sasuke kept stealing shy glances of each other for the rest of the day.

As the school bell had rung, they had sought each other out and kissed once more, behind the lockers.

* * *

_a cry._

"Sakura," Sasuke says flatly. "You actually picked her?"

"I've always liked Sakura- chan!" Naruto says, gleefully oblivious.

"Of all the girls, Sakura," Sasuke hisses under his breath.

Naruto's grin slowly fades. "Are you upset? Do you like her?"

"No." Sasuke snarls, and turns away, thin shoulders shaking.

"Maybe you should've tried!" Naruto yells after him. "You never know until you try!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Sasuke screeches, whirling around.

"I'm just sayin', stop moping, you never took a chance. Jelly cause I got something you don't, Uchiha?" Naruto says smugly.

Sasuke gapes at him. "_Jealous?_"

Naruto doesn't expect Sasuke to punch him, and stares at the ground as Sasuke runs.

_Do not cry _repeats in Sasuke's mind. _Uchihas don't cry. _

* * *

_rights. _

The sound of girls shrieking drowns out the smacking of Naruto's fist against Sai's. Naruto's shoulders shake with rage and Sai has to nerve to smile.

"Have I hit a nerve, Uzumaki?"

"Shut up - shut _up_, you _bastard_ - and don't you _dare_ say _anything_ - about Sasuke - like that _again_!" With almost every word, a punch sinks into Sai's gut.

"Naruto!" Sasuke throws his bag into the corner and pulls Naruto away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He insulted you. He said..." Naruto's eyes drop. "He said you're not good enough for me."

Sasuke gives a tiny smile. "He's right. Calm down, okay? I'll take you out tonight for some ramen." He presses a kiss to Naruto's mouth. "Bye."

The class watches him walk out, listens to his fist dent a locker and his pained hiss: "God, _Naruto." _

"Naruto- sempai?" Hinata Hyuuga breaks the silence. "I'm sure Sasuke - sempai thinks you did the right thing."

Naruto nods dumbly, sends a text to Sasuke.

_sorry._

_It's okay, dobe. It's sweet. And I'll deny I ever said this, understand?_

Naruto smiles, sends Sasuke a little heart.

* * *

_wrongs. _

"You're so immature," Sasuke hisses, ducking under Naruto's punch.

"Am not!" Naruto retorts, managing to pin Sasuke down. He sits on Sasuke's chest, eyes bright. Sasuke tastes blood.

"What are we doing to ourselves?" Naruto whispers, and Sasuke doesn't respond.

Back against the floor, he mutters, "I'm sorry."

"Like that'll make everything okay again." Naruto sounds close to tears. "Like you can have as many damn chances as you want."

"I-"

"What? You love me?"

Sasuke nods, and Naruto breaks.

_"Why would you say that to me?" _

"I love you," It's the first time Sasuke has said it, and he's certain they're over.

"I love you too, Sasuke, but god, we have to do something about us." Naruto sighs. "You have blood on your _white _shirt."

"It's fine," Sasuke mutters, slipping it over his head. Naruto's cheeks turn red.

"Idiot," Sasuke says softly.

* * *

_we won't stop to surrender. _


End file.
